1. Field
The described embodiments relate to a window, and a display device comprising the window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices, which may display images using a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an electro luminescence display (“ELD”) panel, or an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) panel, have drawn attention. Such display devices may be manufactured to have a flat screen, or to have a curved screen.
Display devices that include various electrodes and wirings may reflect externally incident ambient light, and may exhibit a low contrast ratio while under ambient light conditions, causing visibility of an image displayed on the display devices to potentially be diminished. To reduce or prevent reflection of ambient light, a polarizer may be located on a display panel.
In general, the polarizer is located below a window of the display device. A boundary portion of the polarizer may be located below a light shielding portion of the window to prevent visibility of a boundary surface of the polarizer.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what is known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.